


fashionista

by whippedt_cream



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Situational Irony, Thrift Shopping, do you go to hell for clowning people's fashion choices?, i swear officer i love xukun, that's it that's the fic, this sounds like im a xukun anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whippedt_cream/pseuds/whippedt_cream
Summary: Xukun finds a boutique that suits his taste perfectly and scores a date.





	fashionista

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER this is just for fun. the best time to leave if you get offended easily is: now. 
> 
> i was honestly debating whether i should even post this but if i can live with the fact that i wrote this then so can you.
> 
> listen to thrift shop for the full experience!

It was a really nice spring day. The sun was out and it wasn't even windy for once, so Xukun had decided that he wouldn't take the bus to go home after his class, but rather walk. There wasn't really anything special about his day or his walk, this was just his usual everyday life.

Until it wasn't.

Xukun spotted a small shop across the street. The huge neon sign hanging above the entrance simply read, "Thrift Shop". Well, actually it read, "Thrit Shop" since the electricity on the f apparently didn't work, but Xukun didn't like wasting his time by paying attention to the details. Press f to pay respects.

He turned his head to check whether a car was nearing, but he was in luck. The street was empty for now, so he followed his impulse and crossed it. 

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, he thought as he was getting closer to the shop. He had to revise and - considering that the day before he had been so tired he had just fallen asleep without taking a shower - he also had to do that today. He held his hand to his chin in a thoughtful gesture. While doing so he could clearly feel the stubble starting to grow there. Shit, he also had to shave. Sighing, he thought about how much of a waste of time that was, just like focussing on details. 

When he saw a handwritten piece of paper advertising everything in the shop for 5 bucks or less hanging on the window, he decided that shaving was overrated. He was sure everyone who had to see him like that could live with it. 

Xukun tried to push the door open, even though the sticker above the handle clearly instructed customers to pull. Details really weren't his strength. So, after he had successfully pulled the door open, he stepped inside and immediately thought that this must be paradise. There were countless racks of clothing and boxes filled with random accessories. His eyes went big at the sight and his mouth almost started watering, but he managed to keep it together.

"Hello, can I help you with anything?" A friendly voice asked. Xukun turned around and was faced with a guy who probably worked at the shop. Xukun analyzed him critically. He was kind of too well-dressed to work at a thrift shop, he thought. He was wearing all black except for the white Louis Vuitton belt that hugged his slim hips. It was so bright it almost hurt Xukun's eyes, so he quickly averted his gaze and looked at the man's face instead. 

"No thanks, I'm just looking around," he said and smiled, to which the stranger just nodded. Xukun watched as he went to sit behind the cash register again, propping his elbows up and staring down at the book he had apparently been reading before Xukun had entered. 

Xukun felt like he had privacy again, so he subtly inhaled deeply. An old smell filled his nose. It smelled like cellar or attic. Xukun wouldn't admit this to any of his friends, but he loved this smell. He didn't find it weird, after all it reminded him of his childhood. As a kid he loved to play in the whole house and hiding away in the cellar or the attic was somehting he used to do regularly. 

Satisfied and with a smile spreading on his lips, he started looking through the clothes on the rack closest to him. He didn't find anything special there, so he moved on to the next one rather quickly. The second one was definitely more promising. It was overflowing with jackets and coats of all shapes and sizes.

One in particular caught Xukun's attention: a faux fur coat with a nice leopard pattern. Xukun thought that since leo prints were making a comeback maybe this would be a good investment. He looked at the tag curiously. 3.99. What a bargain! He stroked the material of the jacket. It was really soft - looks like the previous owner took good care of it. But, oh, what was that? 

Xukun toook a closer look at the part of the jacket that felt a little bit rougher than the rest. It looked like someone had put chewing gum on it. However, it wasn't that visible, it was just obvious if you paid close attention to it, so Xukun decided that he didn't mind it. He'd take the jacket and who knew, maybe he could even manage to get the gum out of the fabric.

Afterwards, he found some button up shirts that suited his taste perfectly. They also had exciting patterns. He thought of all the daring combinations he could come up with using all these items. He would look dashing! Everybody would wonder where he had gotten these cool clothes from, but he wouldn't tell anyone about this place. Maybe that thought sounded selfish, but this place seemed to be a true gold mine. 

Actually, Xukun had wanted to look around a little bit more, but it was already getting pretty late and he really did have to study. Also, he had looked through his money earlier and had been disappointed to find out that he had barely brought any cash. Whatever, he thought, there was always a next time. He'd come here another day, when he had more free time and could remember to bring more money with him. 

When he put the clothes on the desk where the shop assistant was sitting, the other man put his book down and dealt with the clothes Xukun had picked out. He suddenly stilled when he noticed the coat with the leopard print.

"This is my grandpa's coat," the man said. Xukun didn't really know what to do with this sort of information, until the shop assistant continued speaking, "You have really good taste. All these clothes go together so well, wow. I don't usually do this, but you're really impressive, so would you maybe go out on a date with me?"

Well, that was not what Xukun had expected, but what could he say? He was fucking weak for fashion and he was just as weak for men clad in Louis Vuitton. "Thanks for the compliment, I also like your style! And, sure, that'll be fun!"

The man gave him a huge smile and continued calculating the price. After Xukun had paid his stuff, the shop assistant handed him his receipt and a seperate sheet of paper with his phone number and his name on it. 

xxx xxx  
call me ;)  
-Ziyi

"See ya," Xukun exclaimed happily as he left the shop. Going to that thrift shop might or might not have been the best decision of his whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you also want xukun to wear better outfits


End file.
